


Free At Last

by thelastofmeforever



Series: Freedom verses Prejudice [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Magic Revealed, Post-Magic Reveal, legalization of magic, repealing magic ban
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastofmeforever/pseuds/thelastofmeforever
Summary: It's been weeks since Merlin had saved his friends’ lives and consequently revealed his magic to the King of Camelot. Now it's time to begin the process of repealing the ban on magic. Step One: Convince the council that magic is not evil. The easiest way to do that: present them with a magic user that is loyal to Camelot. And Arthur just so happens to know the perfect man for the job." “I understand that you’re scared... But I promise you that no harm will come to you. You’ll be by my side the entire time... You don’t have to face this alone... I wish I could spare you this, Merlin... But we both know that without proof that there are magic users loyal to Camelot we will never get the council’s support. And... you’re the most loyal man I’ve ever met. So I’m asking you, not as your king, but as your friend. Please, trust me.” Merlin peered closely at Arthur’s face and then smiled at him... Arthur returned his smile readily... “Come on, idiot. Let’s go legalize magic.” "





	Free At Last

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my fic "Do You Want to Kill Me?" I recommend reading that one first if you want this to make any sense. I do not own Merlin, obviously.

Today was the day. The day of reckoning. Merlin’s reckoning. It had been several weeks since Merlin had saved his friends’ lives and consequently revealed his magic to the King of Camelot. Since then, Merlin, Arthur, and their friends had spent countless hours pouring over dusty books and weathered scrolls, in an effort to learn all they could about the Great Purge and Uther’s ban on magic and, more importantly, how to repeal it. Apparently, repealing a decades-old law put in place by the previous king and designed to inspire fear and prejudice in the people was not as easy as it sounded. 

Even with Gaius’s substantial knowledge and first hand accounts, there were many times that Merlin had feared that their task was impossible. He wondered if he was doomed to be an outcast forever, to be feared and loathed, hiding in the shadows, never to be free. When he had vocalized his concerns, Arthur called him an idiot.

“Merlin, if all else fails, I can forcibly repeal the ban without the council’s approval. I am the king, if you remember.”

Merlin snorted. “How could I forget?”

Arthur shot him a glare that quickly softened at the persistent apprehension on Merlin’s face.

“Merlin, I promise you, on my honor, you will be free. Magic will be welcomed back in Camelot. We just need to go about it carefully. If I remove the law with no warning and without the council’s support, I’d be risking an uprising, possibly even a civil war. We need to get the council’s approval first and then we can begin slowly reintroducing magic to Camelot.”

Merlin gave a resigned nod. He knew Arthur was right. He knew that abruptly legalizing magic after twenty years of fear and persecution could throw the kingdom into chaos. Many citizens of Camelot had been raised with the belief that magic was evil. It was all they knew. And even those who were alive before the Ban remembered the absolute brutality of the Great Purge. Hundreds had died by sword and flame and ax. Children had been drowned in wells and old men poisoned in the King’s own dungeons. Fear and paranoia had raged through the kingdom like wildfire. Many people had sold out their neighbors in an effort to avoid suspicion. False accusations had abounded.  Friend turned against friend, brother against brother, spouse against spouse. Gaius recalled that in some of Camelot’s more remote villages, the villagers had taken it upon themselves to execute suspected sorcerers, dragging them out into the street and beating them to death, or burning their houses down with the accused’s family inside.

Uther had eventually put an end to such anarchy, but the scars remained. That fear was still firmly rooted in the memories of the people. 

Arthur was determined to avoid such hysteria this time. He would familiarize his people with magic, show them its wonders and beauty before attempting to legalize it completely. Arthur knew that Merlin understood his reasoning and supported him, but the King also knew that with the promise of freedom so close, every hour Merlin spent living in secret was suffocating.

As a compromise, Arthur began allowing Merlin free reign with his magic whenever they were in the privacy of the royal chambers. This had been unexpectedly beneficial, as Merlin was able to complete his chores in a fraction of the time and therefore have more time to devote to research.  And it had paid off. Because today, Arthur would finally present his plan to the council and begin the process of legalizing magic.

~

The King cast a subtle glance at his manservant. Merlin had spoken only a handful of times that morning and had barely reacted to Arthur’s usual teasing. He was, however, endlessly moving. If he wasn’t delivering breakfast or folding laundry he was dusting the windowsills. If he wasn’t dusting he was smoothing out the bedclothes. If he wasn’t doing that, he was shuffling papers on Arthur’s desk or replacing burnt out  candles or straightening the chairs. Eventually, Arthur couldn’t take it anymore and ordered Merlin to sit down. The warlock obeyed but even then he wasn’t still.

“What on earth is the matter with you?” Arthur finally snapped when Merlin wouldn’t stop tapping his blasted foot.

“Hmm? Oh,” Merlin said, sounding slightly surprised, as though he hadn’t noticed his own fidgeting. He seemed to consciously forced himself to be still.

“You haven’t stopped moving all bloody morning. Usually you refuse to open your eyes without a direct order so what the hell is going on?”

Merlin flushed lightly and looked down at his hands. “Just nervous, I guess.” He shrugged.

Arthur’s irritation faded significantly. Of course the man was nervous, he was about to reveal his magic to some of Uther’s most staunch supporters. Hell, he was probably _terrified_ in a way Arthur couldn’t even begin to imagine. The King sighed.

“Merlin,” he waited for the man to meet his eyes, “I understand that you’re scared and honestly I don’t blame you. I’m a bit nervous myself. But I promise you that no harm will come to you. You’ll be by my side the entire time and Leon and Gwaine and the others will be there as well. So will Gaius. And Guinevere of course. You don’t have to face this alone.”

Merlin gave a shaky nod and looked down once more. He didn’t seem very reassured.

“I wish I could spare you this, Merlin. I wish I didn’t have to ask this of you. But we both know that without proof that there are magic users loyal to Camelot we will never get the council’s support. And, Merlin, you’re the most loyal man I’ve ever met. So I’m asking you, not as your king, but as your friend. Please, _trust me_.”

Merlin closed his eyes. For several long seconds he sat in silence before he squared his jaw and, meeting Arthur’s gaze, nodded firmly.

Arthur’s face broke into a grin. “Thank you. You idiot.”

Merlin snorted in surprised amusement. “Prat.”

“You can’t talk to me like that, Merlin. I’m the king.”

“Oh, sorry. King Prat then.”

Arthur grabbed a piece of crumpled parchment from his desk and chucked it at the warlock. Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the paper caught fire in the air, burning up before it even came close to its target. Merlin gave a smug, “Ha!”

Arthur looked haughtily down at the ashes littering the floor. “You have to clean that up.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and with another golden flash the ashes vanishes.

“Cheater,” Arthur accused. Merlin just laughed at him. 

Merlin’s improved mood brought a smile to Arthur’s face, but not for long.

“It’s almost noon. We’d better get going.”

Merlin’s face fell back into somberness. Quite frankly, it made Arthur uncomfortable. Merlin was supposed to be filled with laughter and endless energy. It was disquieting to see him so cautious and reserved. Arthur stood up and moved to place a hand on his friend’s shoulder. Merlin met his eyes.

“All will be well. I promise.”

Merlin peered closely at Arthur’s face and then smiled at him, seemingly having found whatever he’d been looking for. Arthur returned his smile readily.

“Come on then, you useless lump.” Arthur said, pulling Merlin to his feet. “Guinevere’s waiting for us.”

Merlin quickly outfitted Arthur in his crown and fussedly straightened his clothes before stepping back and looking at him critically. Arthur spread his arms mockingly. 

“Well, do I look kingly enough for you, mother hen?”

Merlin hummed. “I suppose it’ll have to do.”

Arthur gave a squawk of indignation. “Why you little…” He quickly wrapped and arm around Merlin’s neck and proceeded to rub his fist violently against the warlock’s scalp. Merlin yelped and twisted attempting to free himself with no success. Finally, Arthur released him and Merlin stumbled away, scowling playfully as he combed his hair flat with his fingers and then gently straightening his finer-than-usual clothes. Once he was satisfied, he crossed his arms and mock-glared at the king.

“Are you ready now?” Arthur asked condescendingly, as though he’d been forced to wait for hours for Merlin to get dressed. Merlin huffed at him but dropped his arms.

“Prat.”

Arthur laughed once more. He swung an arm around Merlin’s shoulders and steered them both towards the door.

“Come on, idiot. Let’s go legalize magic.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I know pretty much nothing about medieval politics and will be BS-ing most of this. This fic is not beta read so please forgive any spelling/grammar errors. Please leave comments and constructive criticism (not flames) and kudos and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


End file.
